


Daddys' Boy

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Peter is 18 in this, Step dad steve, bio dad tony, bio mom pepper, everyone consents, step mom natasha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Hey , was wondering if you could do tony , peter , and Steve , Daddy kink ? It doesn’t have to be incest (pls be that) lots of pet names and harsh treatment !





	1. Rough and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> So I took some liberties here, I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Pepper and Tony were together, and had Peter. When Peter was a month old, Pepper and Tony split, but remained good friends, best friends even. Tony then married Steve Rogers, and Pepper married Natasha Romanov. Peter has always known he had two moms and two dads.  
> Pepper and Natasha take Peter on weekends, holidays, and whenever Tony and Steve agree. Tony and Steve have him weekdays and all throughout summer, except if they have missions.  
> Peter was the first to make the move on his dads, when he was 17. They were helpless to deny their boy; especially since they wanted him too. 
> 
> Okay! Hope you enjoy!

Pepper smiles and kisses Peter on the cheek, then Steve and Tony. "Me and Nat will see you on Friday, alright?"

Peter smiles and nods, hugging her once more. "I'll see you then mom. Love you."

Pepper smiles and kisses the top of his head, going to her car and driving away. 

Peter smirks and turns to his dads, looking at their matching grins. "Daddy?" Peter asks.

Tony places his large hand on the back of Peter's neck, leading the boy inside. Steve closes and locks the door behind them, following them to the bedroom. 

Peter hums, eyes clouding over with lust. "Daddy, Daddy, Papa, please." He whispers. 

Steve hums and closes the bedroom door too. "Strip, bitch. And stop fucking whining."

Tony sighs and goes to Steve. He kind if wanted a more gentle scene tonight, but he has all week for that. tonight can be rough.

Peter sucks in a harsh breath, trying to wrap his head around the scene they're doing now. He knows Steve won't start the scene without Peter's consent, so he feels safe taking the time to make up his mind. In the end, he decides he wants to do the scene. He does like it when his daddies are rough; he just has to get into the right mind space. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, hearing Tony shift in worry, and hearing Steve place a calming hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and nods, standing up and stripping down to nothing.

Tony smiles fondly, then shifts into the persona he needs for this scene. "Knees, on the bed, now."

Peter almost falls over himself to do what he's told. He kneels on the bed, ass on his heels, hands crossed at the wrist behind his back. His mouth hangs open and ready, his eyes wide and waiting. 

Steve starts to rummage through the closet, and Tony goes over. "Safe words?"

"Green is I'm okay, yellow is pause or I need a check, red is stop the scene." Peter lists obediently. 

Tony hums and nods, walking to the other side of the bed and getting on himself. He crawls until he's right behind Peter, and touches his neck. "Good boy. Have you done anything this weekend that deserves a punishment?" He asks. 

Peter hums and thinks. He knows he can say no, and they'll make a scene without punishments. But it's been so long since Steve spanked him and he misses it. "I...I uh..." He swallows thickly. "I lied to mom. I told a lie, I'm sorry daddy."

Tony smiles at the lame excuse, but doesn't let it phase him too much. "Oh, naughty boy." He whispers in Peter's ear. "What do you think your punishment should be? Spankings? No orgasm? Edging?"

Peter whimpers. "Sp-spanking, Daddy, please."

Steve returns with his desired equipment. "Good boy, taking your punishment so well." He tosses the rope to Tony, who starts to tie Peter's hands behind his back. "Do you want a gag, or can you keep quiet by yourself?" 

Peter pauses. If he has to safe-word when his mouth is full and his hands are tied, he's supposed to use his Spidey-strength to force them to stop. He doesn't really want to risk that tonight... "I-I can keep quiet, Papa."

Steve hums and sits on the bed, legs spread. "Alright. I don't want to hear even a whimper out of you."

Peter nods, letting Tony help him lay down on Steve's lap. His hands are tied wrist to elbow style, behind his back, This hurts more than the wrists together pose, but he still likes it. 

Steve rubs his butt softly at first, warming Peter up. "Baby? Can you count his hits please?"

Tony nods, sitting beside Steve to watch Peter's face. 

Steve smiles. "I'll start with five. If you make a sound, I'll add five more. Understood?"

Peter nods, shaking a bit. Steve is strong enough to make it hurt, even with Peter's abilities. 

Steve waits until Peter is relaxed, then pulls his hand back and swats Peter roughly. 

"One." Tony whispers, petting Peter's hair. 

Smack. "Two." Smack. "Three, you're doing so good." Smack. "Four, almost done." Smack.

"Ow!" Peter sobs. Not because it hurts, but because he wants more."

Tony tsks. "Five, and now five more. What did he tell you about staying quiet?"

Peter lets out a shaky breath, leaning into his father's hand. 

Steve only smirks. Smack. "Six." Smack. "Seven." smack "eight" smack "nine" smack-

"Fuck!" Peter sobs.

Tony growls and tugs Peter's hair harshly, making Peter tear up. "That's ten more, for cursing. Naughty thing, first you lie, and then you curse." He tsks.

Peter takes five more smacks before tears starts to trail down his face. On the twentieth hit, Peter lets out a loud sob, feeling his cheeks heat up at the growl Steve lets out.

"Color, whore?"

"Green, Papa." He sobs, whimpering as Tony pulls his hair again.

He gasps when Steve pulls his balls back, and slaps them quickly five times in a row. Peter cries out every single time, sobbing for real now.

Steve spends the next 25 hits as a mix between each cheek, his thighs, and right in the middle.

Peter manages to keep quiet, but silent tears cascade down his face, and he looks at Tony pleadingly. 

Tony smiles and stops Steve. "You took your punishment so well, baby boy. Such a good little pain slut for me and papa."

Peter sobs and cries more when Steve helps him sit. God, his ass is on fucking fire. His cock is rock hard between his legs.

Steve smiles, and kisses a tear trailing down Peter's face. "You did such a good job, baby."

"Papa-" He sobs, nuzzling into his chest.

Tony smirks and goes to Peter's other side, placing his hand on Peter's thigh. "Do you feel up to sex, doll?"

Peter leas into Tony now, shaking his head. "No, Daddy." He looks up at his father with wide eyes.

Tony coos and ruffles Peter's hair. Steve reaches around and takes Peter's cock into his mouth. When Peter cries out, Tony keeps his hips still. "God boy, just take it. Take it, doll. Take whatever me and papa want to give you."

Peter sobs and shoots his load down his Papa's throat, leaning over and panting heavily.

Tony smiles and kisses his cheek. Steve swallows it all and jumps up, running to the bathroom to start the bath. Tony smiles and pulls Peter into his still clothes lap. He and Steve never did get undressed. "We'll give you a bath, and then we can watch a movie."

"A-and I can suck you and Papa off? Please Daddy?"

Tony coos. "God boy, always so considerate."

Peter blushes and smiles, leaning his head on Tony's neck and lets Tony untie his arms. "I love you daddy. And papa too."

Tony smiles. "We love you too, doll."


	2. Our Sweet Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gentle sex between Peter and his daddy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still incest! don't like don't read pls.  
> Also Peter is 18

Peter smiles as he gets to his dads' house, walking in and bouncing excitedly. "Daddy? Papa?" He calls. 

Tony sticks his head out of the kitchen, smiling. "Hey kiddo! No moms?"

Peter shakes his head. "Nat dropped me off, but she was already late for a meeting with Fury."

Tony goes over and cups Peter's cheek, waiting for the boy to nod before leaning down and kissing him softly. "Me and Papa wanted soft tonight, are you okay with that?"

Peter sighs into the kiss and nods happily. "Can I be little, daddy?" He asks softly. 

Tony bites his lip and nods slowly. "Okay. I have your consent now, I can do this."

Peter nuzzles Tony, closing his eyes. "I love you daddy." He whispers. 

Tony smiles and kisses the top of Peter's head. "Let's help you get into little space while we wait for papa to come home."

* * *

Peter is laying on the bed, naked and stretched out in his little hole. He's sucking on his thumb, eyes half lidden. "Papa..." He whispers as Steve walks in.

Steve coos and walks over. "Hey, little man." He looks to Tony.

Tony smiles at him. "He's little, he wanted to be for soft tonight."

Steve nods and pulls his shirt off. "Tell me your colors, baby boy."

Peter giggles and flushes pink. "Gween is good, wed is bad or huwts!" He says proudly. When he's little, they don't work with yellow. It's hard to keep a scene going if Peter can't refocus. 

Tony coos and kisses Peter softly on his lips. "Good boy, such a good boy. Smart boy." Tony takes his underwear off, smiling at Peter. "Which paci do you want?"

Peter blushes slightly. He looks between his daddy and his papa, and points to his daddy. His daddy's pacifier is smaller, so it feels better in his mouth when he doesn't want to try too hard.

Steve rolls his eyes, taking his own pants off. He still thinks it's crude to call their dicks pacifiers when Peter is little. But he's fucking his own son, so he supposes it isn't the worst thing. He pulls Peter onto his stomach, letting Tony rest his back against the headboard. "Okay baby, there's your paci."

Peter smiles and scoots up, suckling on the tip and slobbering.

Tony moans softly and watches as Steve slowly pushes into their son. 

Steve groans and starts a slow, loving pace. He loves this type of sex. It always feels like making love. He loves Peter more than anything, Peter is his son and lover in one. "Oh Petey, good boy."

Peter whines and pushes his ass back more, taking Tony deeper and sucking it into his mouth. He slobbers more, too little to be embarrassed. 

Steve hums happily and rolls his hips slowly, enjoying the feel of his baby around him. "Always so perfect for me and daddy, aren't you?"

Peter whines and mumbles around the cock in his mouth, slobbering even more and coating Tony's dick with it. 

Tony groans and pets Peter's hair. "Alright babe, Daddy is gonna give you a treat. Are you ready?"

Peter nods, making a happy noise and sucking where he knows his treat comes from. He smiles happily as he swallows what he can, letting the rest dribble out messily.

Steve groans at the sight, snapping his hips and cumming right after. He turns Peter around and strokes his little dick, smiling. "Good boy Petey, finish for Papa and Daddy."

Peter whines and moans, finishing over himself. He's covered in cum and drool and he's too little to feel bad about it. "baf, papa?" He asks. 

Steve smiles softly and nods. "I'll go start it, stay with daddy."

Peter smiles and turns to daddy, cuddling his thighs. "Love daddy and papa."

Tony coos. "We love you too little Pete. Forever and always."


	3. Red!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you do one where peter has to safeword out and they take care of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: safeword usage, BDSM

Peter beams at his dads, feeling like he needs them after a long day at school. “Daddy? Papa?” He asks softly.

Tony looks up from his book, smiling at Peter. “What’s up baby boy?” He asks.

Peter hums and goes over. “Will you hurt me, daddy? I really wanna hurt.”

Tony coos and stands, going over and kissing his forehead. “Alright baby doll. Remind me your colors?”

“Red is stop the scene, yellow is pause or I need a check, and green is I’m good.” He recites happily. He knows it by heart by now.

Tony beams proudly, kissing him on the lips. “What kind of hurt do you need today, baby boy?” He asks.

Peter thinks for a minute. “Lots of hurt. Spankings and whips and flogging and-“

Tony smiles and pets Peter’s hair. “Is it punishment you want, or ‘funishment’?” He asks, laughing softly. Steve came up with that one. It’s when they want to hurt, but they don’t want it to be a bad thing.

Peter thinks for a long moment, before nodding slowly to himself. “Funishment. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

Tony smiles and nods. “Good boy for telling me.” He hums in approval as Peter leans into his touch. “Alright baby. Go get on the bed, strip down. Get ready to say what you want to Papa too, when he gets back from his run.”

Peter nods and scurries off, taking his clothes off quickly. He folds them and puts them up, knowing Papa likes it when he’s tidy. He gets on the bed, waiting in the proper position.

He only waits for about ten minutes because his daddy and a sweaty Papa come into the room. Steve is smiling, already taking his shirt off. “Tell me everything baby.” He instructs.

“Green means good, yellow means pause, red means stop.” He repeats, already wiggling on the bed. “I want funishment. I didn’t do anything wrong, but I want you to hurt me. Hit me. Lots of ways. Spanking and flogging and whipping and-and- Yeah.”

Steve smiles and drops his pants, watching as Tony goes through their closet. “Good boy.” He says, petting his hair softly. “Do you want a plug, darling?”

Peter thinks about it for a moment before nodding. “Yes please, Papa.” He says.

Tony throws one over his shoulder and Steve catches it, as well as reaching in the drawer for lube. “Always so good for me and daddy. Always. What did we do to deserve you?” He pops the cap of the lube open.

Peter squirms. “Will you push it in without stretching me first?” He asks softly.

Steve hesitates but nods, coating the toy in lube. It isn’t the biggest plug they own, for sure. “Okay. But if it hurts, you have to tell me.”

Peter nods. “Of course Papa.” He says softly.

Steve gets his boy into position, and slowly pushes it in. It makes a very satisfying popping noise when it’s all the way in.

Tony hands Steve the flogger, and takes the paddle for himself. “Alright baby boy, since this isn’t a punishment, what do you want first?”

Peter looks over his shoulder. When did his daddy strip? “Spanking, please. With the paddle. 50?”

Tony gasps at the high number. “Alright baby.” He gets into position, humming softly to himself. He rests the paddle softly over his plump ass, letting him know it’s there. “I want you to count, okay? And after every ten, I want you to stop and think about your color. Of course, call a color before if you need to, okay?”

Peter nods. “Yes, daddy.”

The first hit makes Peter gasp loudly, the plug moving inside him. Then he’s able to stay quiet, apart from the counting, until 27. Then he started whimpering until 39, at which point he started crying.

After it was all over, Peter was trembling.

Steve turns him over so he’s laying on his back. “Peter, baby? Color check for me?”

Peter sniffles, nuzzling Steve’s arm. “Green. I’m green.” He promises.

Tony smiles and leans down, kissing his cheek. “You did such a good job, taking exactly what I wanted to give you. You’re so strong, so good for me and papa.”

Peter basks in the praise, his tears eventually stopping. He looks up at Steve “Will you please whip me, Papa?” He asks.

Steve smiles and nods. “Which one do you want?” He asks.

Peter points. “The one with leather. I want to bleed.” He says.

Steve frowns, biting his lip. “Okay baby. After each hit, I want you to say ‘thank you, Papa’. Can you do that for me?”

Peter nods. “Yes sir!”

Steve helps Peter into position, and lays the whip across his back. “Remember, this is not a punishment.”

Peter nods. “Yes, sir.”

Steve hits hard, knowing Peter can take it. He smiles as it immediately welts, blood seeping from it.

Peter chokes, hanging his head and pushing his ass out to avoid pushing himself down to the bed. “Thank you, Papa.” He says.

The process repeats for quite a while, until Peter cries and shakes his head, saying ‘no more Papa, want something else.’

Tony pets Peter’s hair. “You want daddy to get you off now baby boy? You took it so well, you were so brave.”

Peter shakes his head. “I want you to fuck me, and I want-want more pain during.”

Tony looks at Steve, obviously worried. Tony has always been the more wary one of the two, the one that’s terrified of pushing their boy to far.

Steve stew forward, looking Peter in the eyes. “How do you want us to hurt you, while daddy fucks you?” He asks.

Peter thinks for a moment. “Will you hit my little cock, Papa? Make it hurt for you?”

Steve’s breath catches and he nods. “Okay baby boy. You’ll have to ride daddy if I’m gonna be able to reach.”

Tony sits on the bed, back against the headboard. He slowly pulls the plug out, smiling at Peter whines. He pulls Peter back to sit on his cock, watching as Steve sets the nipple clamps up on Peter at the same time.

Peter sobs loudly, holding the sheets so tightly they tear. “Oh-that’s a lot-“ he sobs.

Tony loves the clamps on himself, so he doesn’t think much of it. He’s sure Peter will love it to. “Does that feel good, Princess?” He asks.

Peter whimpers and rests his head against Tony’s shoulder. “Daddy…” he whispers.

Tony beams and kisses Peter’s cheek. “Start riding daddy, sweetheart. Papa will hurt you like you want.”

Peter sniffles and opens his eyes, starting to ride Tony. He moans softly, eyes wide. God, it always feels so good to ride Tony.

Steve waits for a bit, and then smacks Peter’s cock harshly, watching it bob. He keeps doing this as Peter rides Tony. But then-

As Steve is bringing his hand down, his fingers catch on the chain connecting the clamps. He pulls it down and off, and Peter  _ screams _ .

“Red! Red, red, red, Stop!” He screams, covering his chest.

Tony pales and freezes, hands falling to Peter’s hips. “Baby, you have to get off yourself. I don’t want to hurt you by moving you myself—“

Peter sobs and shakes his head, curling in on himself.

Tony rubs Peter’s back, worry the only thing he can feel. “Baby… I’m sorry baby, let us help you. Let us help you.”

Peter sobs and shakily gets to his knees, feeling his daddy slip from his hole. He whimpers and sobs as Tony wraps his arms around his son, still protecting his chest area.

Steve gets on the bed, petting Peter’s hair. “Baby I… I’m so so sorry… please tell me what I can do to make you feel better?” He asks.

Peter pushes them both away, standing up and sobbing. He looks down at his chest. His nipples are extremely red, swollen and puffy, obviously hurting. His left one is bleeding slightly, from a cut he got. His nipples have always been so sensitive, and after the bite it only multiplied. It hurts so much more than he ever thought possible.

Tony stands, tears gathering in his eyes. He’s so scared! His boy is crying and is in pain, and obviously doesn’t want them to touch him. It’s breaking his heart.

Steve stands up, and nods his head once to himself. “Tony, go start the bath.” He instructs. Tony gives him a look, but Steve gives one back that leaves no room for argument.

Steve walks over to Peter, touching his arm softly. He sighs sadly as Peter flinches away. “Peter, honey, lemme see.”

Peter shakes his head, covering his chest. “You’ll hurt me again.”

Steve knew he would say that, and tries hard not to let any emotion show on his face. “Now Peter, have I ever touched you or hurt you or anything like that after you called red?” Steve asks.

Peter whimpers and looks to the floor, shaking his head.

“Have I ever tried to hurt you at all, when you didn’t want me to?”

Another shake of his head.

“Do you trust me to take care of you, Peter? Do you trust me to know what you need?”

Peter looks up then, tears still falling and lower lip wobbling. He nods slowly, lowering his arms.

Steve smiles, stepping closer and placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’m not going to hug you right now, because that would only hurt you more.” He waits for Peter to nod in understanding. “But if you turn around, I can hug you from behind. I’ll keep my arms away from your chest. Do you want that?”

Peter bites his lip and nods slowly.

Steve smiles and watches his son turn around, and slowly pulls him closer by his hips. He wraps his arms around Peter so that he’s only touching his stomach. He rests his head on Peter’s hair, nuzzling and kissing. “It’s okay. Papa has you. I have you.”

Peter cries and leans into it, arms holding Steve’s closer to him.

They stay like that until Tony comes out. “The bath is ready, Steve.”

Steve looks over his shoulder and nods. “Alright. Go get in it please Tony, sit up to the back. Peter will sit in your lap.”

Tony nods, wiping his own tears away. Steve sighs and kisses Peter’s cheek. He can deal with dom drop Tony and sub drop Peter at the same time. He can do it. He can. “Alright, love, let's get you in the bath.”

Steve helps his son in the bath, helps him lean against his daddy. He smiles as Tony immediately wraps his arms around Peter, making sure to avoid his chest.

Peter whimpers, snuggling into Tony. “‘M sorry I had to stop…” he whispers.

Tony shushes him. “Don’t say sorry for that, honey. That isn’t something you apologize for. That’s like saying ‘I’m sorry I broke my leg and asked for surgery.’”

Peter giggles at that, looking up at him and smiling.

Steve smiles himself and kneels beside the tub. “Can I look at your nipples now, baby? Just look, I won’t touch.”

Peter whimpers and holds tighter onto his daddy, but he nods.

Steve looks closely, wincing at the sight. “Yeah, they got you real good. I need to clean it, okay baby doll? The good news is, your super healing will make it stop hurting in half an hour or so.”

Peter cries and holds onto his daddy all the while, but he takes it like a champ.

Steve smiles and kisses the top of his head. “All done. Now, you and daddy relax together, make each other feel better and loved. I’ll be back in half an hour to clean you both, okay?”

Tony nods, kissing his baby’s cheek. He’s been whispering apologies the entire time.

Peter nods and closes his eyes, leaning into the kisses. “Okay Papa.”

Steve smiles and goes to clean up the bedroom. He did it. He took care of someone in sub drop and dom drop at the same time.

He lets himself feel proud for a moment before continuing his clean up.

 


	4. Mommies' Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAN WE HAVE A SEQUEL “MOMMY’s BOY”

Peter mewls, back arching as he rides his daddy’s cock with everything in him. 

His Papa is pretending to ignore him, reading his book. Peter knows he’s only pretending because of the tent in his pants and the fact that he hasn’t turned the page in twenty minutes. He still is fully dressed, while his daddy is naked. 

His daddy is actually ignoring him. He’s scrolling through his Stark Pad, reading the news and commenting on it to himself under his breath. 

Peter fucking loves this. He loves being ignored, he loves putting on a show for people who are pretending they aren’t watching. 

None of them hear the penthouse elevator doors ding open over Peter’s moans and mewls. They do, however, hear Pepper gasp and drop her Stark Pad on the floor loudly.

Peter jumps off of Tony’s dick so fast he’s kinda scared he might have hurt himself. Tony pulls a pillow down over his lap, and Steve stands, pushing Peter behind him so Pepper can’t see his naked form.

Tony stands and looks at her, pillow covering his crotch. “Um… You’re… early?”

Pepper looks crossed between wanting to murder Tony right then and there and looking like she’s about to cry. “Get dressed. Now.”

Peter is quick to obey, pulling his sweats on, fear and terror making his cock soft as it ever has been. Tony also scrambles, pulling his tank top on, and his underwear as well as his pants. More decent than Peter at least…

Steve still keeps Peter behind him. If she wants to take Peter, she isn’t doing it without Steve being able to say goodbye to his son. 

Once they are all dressed again, Pepper has had time to get over the initial shock. “Peter, honey, come here please.”

Steve tries to stop Peter, but Peter keeps going anyway. He stares at her feet, eyes filled with tears. He’s gonna be in so much trouble…

“Pep, you have to-” Tony tries. 

Pepper only holds her hand up, motioning for him to shut up. “Peter, how long has this been happening? How long have your Dads been… showing their love for you in more ways than they should?”

“Pepper-” Steve shuts up at her glare.

“Peter’s lower lip wobbles. “Mommy, it… I’m 18 now, I can make my own decisions, I can choose to stay with them if I-”

“Peter Benjamin Stark, answer me right now.”

Peter swallows, whimpering softly. “When I was 17. I… I’m so sorry, mommy. I know it’s wrong and I’m w-weird and gross I just-I w-wanted them so b-badly and I know I shouldn’t have asked b-but I just really really wanted them,” he cries, looking away from her again. 

Tony steps forward, unable to take it anymore. “No baby, there’s nothing-” He ignores Pepper cutting him off “-wrong with you! You didn’t do anything wrong honey. You aren’t gross or broken, Peter.” He pulls Peter into a hug, cupping the back of his head. “You’re our perfect boy, remember? No matter what anyone else says.”

“Tony. Steve. Kitchen, now. Peter, go to your room and pack your things.”

Peter clings to his father, hiding his face in Tony’s neck. “I l-love you, Daddy, You and Papa.”

“We love you too,” Tony whispers back. “Forever and always.”

~

Peter does not, in fact, pack his bags. He doesn’t care what his mother thinks. He’s 18 years old, and he can make this decision for himself. And if she takes them to court–he’ll deny everything. 

His heart breaks, but he can see the headlines now. “Tony Stark’s Crazy Ex-Wife Lies to Steal His Son Away From Him.”

He doesn’t want that, either. He loves his mom, he loves his mama too, Natasha has always been so nice and loving to him. He doesn’t want to lose any of his parents! 

He loves them all so much… he loves them all the same, he wants them all the same–great, and now he’s going to feel guilty for lusting after his moms as well as his das… Jesus, he must be mentally insane…

~

“Tony, I swear to god-”

“Pepper, I’ve told you a million times-”

“Yes, but you still haven’t-”

“We never touched him until he came onto us first-”

“I know, but-”

“Me and Steve did not mole-”

Pepper yells way too loudly, “Are you a pedophile, Tony?”

Silence. Tony and Steve both look like they’ve been slapped across the face. 

Pepper huffs, shaking her head as tears start to fall down her face. “I believe you, when you say that you never touched him. But did you want to? When did you start looking at our _son_ like he was sexy, and not our little boy? When did you stop seeing him as your son, and start seeing him as a lover?”

Steve stands up, glaring at her. “How fucking dare you. We trust you, Pep, we love you. How could you paint us as monsters so quickly?”

“How?! By walking in and seeing my teenage son riding his father’s dick, that’s how! How can you live with yourself? How can you look me in the eyes, knowing what you did to my son, Rogers?”

“He’s my son too!” Steve wipes away his own tears. “Maybe I didn’t make him with my own DNA, but he’s my son too. I raised him too, I loved him as my son too, I took care of him too!”

“How?!” Pepper asks, tears still streaming. “How can you live knowing you lust after your own fucking son, like some Greek myth gone wrong?”

Tony steps toward her, eyes lit with understanding. “When did you start wanting to fuck him?”

Pepper’s eyes widen, and she stutters. “I- I d-W-I-How dare y-”

He steps forward, backing her into the wall. “You aren’t angry. You’re jealous. You’re jealous Peter didn’t beg you and Nat to fuck him, he begged us. You’re jealous we can have him whenever we want. You’re jealous that I had Peter bouncing on my cock, when you want his ass all to yourself.”

Pepper’s breath hitches, and she shakes her head as fast as she can. “No-”

Steve smirks, stepping closer to them. “He’s so gorgeous when he begs, you know. He falls to his knees, he grabs your thigh, he begs for you to touch him. And sometimes he cries, and it’s the most beautiful thing you’ve ever not seen, Pep. And when he cums, his cute little nose scrunches up, and his mouth pops open and he moans so sexy. He looks just like Tony when he cums.”

Pepper covers her ears, sobbing and shaking. “Stop-stop-”

“If all you wanted was a turn, you could have just asked. Peter is a big boy, if he wants to sleep with you that’s his decision. You didn’t have to cause such a big scene.” Tony smiles at her.

Pepper is hyperventilating, and she goes to the sink, trying not to puke. “I’m not- I don’t- I would never-”

Steve tsks. “Take him home. Ask him if he wants you and Natasha. We use the stop light system–Tony tells me you’re familiar with it. Don’t touch his nipples, he hates it. Praise works wonders for him, he’ll melt in your hands. Don’t let him inside of you, he can’t control himself when his cute little cock is stimulated. After care is a bath and lotion all over. Do not skip the lotion; he’ll start itching if you do.”

Pepper really feels like she walked into some alternate universe. One where your ex husband’s current husband teaching you how to fuck your son is normal. 

~

After a relatively short conversation with his daddies, and a shorter care ride to his mothers’ house, Peter doesn’t really know what to expect. 

All he knows is that his mother isn’t taking him away from his daddies. He knows that whatever is about to happen, his daddies agreed to. So it can’t be that bad.

When he gets there, Pepper makes him sit in the living room and do his homework. He can barley concentrate, but he works for like an hour.

After a while, Pepper comes back out, and she brings Natasha with her. Looking at the two women who raised him, who he loves, who are his mommies… He feels a little scared. “Mommy?” He manages to whisper. 

Natasha smirks, stepping forward. Pepper stays where she is, biting her nails with worry. “Your mother tells me you’ve been a very naughty boy.”

Peter tears up, wringing his fingers together. I’m s-sorry Mama, I didn’t m-mean-”

“Now baby boy, don’t lie to Mama.” She walks forward, running her fingertips along his chin and tilting his chin up. “Your daddy was right, Peter. You’re gorgeous, honey. Me and Mommy’s perfect pretty little boy. Right?”

Peter gasps, blinking rapidly. Is… is this what his daddy meant when he said he was okay with what was going to happen?

Natasha hums, leaning down, her lips almost against his, just barley brushing. “What’s your color, beautiful boy?”

Peter feels like he might have whiplash. “… Green, Mama.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts! https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
